


Vodka

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 22: Vodka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka

“So, what’s the princess’s brand of poison,” Sebastian asked Blaine, swirling his glass of wine with a knowing smirk on his face. 

“I—“

“Does he even drink?  Is he even old enough to drink?”

“Kurt’s twenty-two,” Blaine said defensively, straightening the lapels of his jacket and looking beyond Sebastian to scan the room, searching for the man in question.  “And I’m not sure.”

“I’d bet Vodka,” Sebastian said with mock-thoughtfulness, his fingers brushing Blaine’s shoulder to emphasize his point.  “Hidden under plenty of fruit juice, I’m sure.”

Blaine twitched away, uncomfortable.  “Sebastian you’ll have to excuse me, I—“

“I’ll take a shot of whiskey, please,” Kurt’s voice rang out loudly, leaning onto the bar beside Blaine.  He winked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye, and when his drink came he downed it easily, slamming the tiny glass back down on the bar-top, grabbing Blaine’s wrist and pulling him through the crowd until they reached a more sparsely-populated balcony.

“What was that?” Blaine asked as soon as Kurt halted, and Kurt sagged against Blaine’s body, Blaine’s arms instinctively wrapping around him.

“That was awful,” Kurt moaned into Blaine’s shoulder.  “But did you see the look on his face?”

Blaine cracked a smile.  “You did that on purpose?”

Kurt nodded against the crook of Blaine’s neck, and Blaine turned his head to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“That’s sweet, baby, but you didn’t have to do that.  And you don’t need to be jealous.”

Kurt pulled back and wrinkled his nose.  “Of that meerkat?  Decidedly not.”  His fingers dug into Blaine’s hips possessively.  “I know who you belong to.”

Blaine laughed and kissed his nose.  “So do I.  Now come on, how about you spoil this old man with a dance?”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, “You sure you don’t want to ask Sebastian?” and pulled him back inside, onto the dance floor, his hips swinging alluringly with every backwards step.


End file.
